pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Henrik Dahl discography
This is the discography of Henrik Dahl, Norwegian singer-songwriter and wrestler. Visions of Dahl (2001) Dahl's first album, Visions of Dahl, was originally released as an independant record and later rereleased as the his first album on the Setesdal Sounds Records label. It includes a number of songs that were described by the Tønsberg Gazette as "simultaneously camp and very promising." Songs include the controversially titled "These Hands Were Made For Grabbing" and the #1 novelty rockabilly single "Do the Honky-Tonk Henrik." Navnet mit er Henrik (2002) Navnet mit er Henrik, his next album explored the ﻿roots of early rock, the folk music of Scandinavia and the myths and legends of Norway. The album's mysticism prompted the local Oslo music zine Tunes to dub it "oddly and intelligently deep for a 16 year old." Songs include the Wall of Sound-inspired "Tilbake!" and the haunting ballad of troll emigration "Ok, Oh Boy." We Love the Dog (2002) Introduced in the liner notes as "a tribute to all dogs﻿," We Love the Dog is a concept album written and performed as through the eyes of the life of a dog, from birth to death. Reportedly the album was inspired by Dahl's own pet dog, Roald. Described by Mølen magazine as "a doggone disaster from start to finish," We Love the Dog is widely regarded as Dahl's worst album, a "self-praising love letter to Dahl's egotism and also his dog." Songs include the love song "Barking Up the Wrong Tree"(as the rough and tumble protagonist meets a pampered dog from a posh neighborhood) and "Subwoofer"(where the dog is adopted by a famous musician). dahl(2004) After the critical and commerical failure of We Love the Dog and the death of Roald, the album's muse﻿, Dahl went on a musical sabbatical, spending time to mourn his beloved dog and focus on schoolwork. In that time he began a relationship a woman by the name of Nora Rank. What began as a loving relationship turned into a very tumultuous, oft-publicized trouble in paradise that eventually dissolved into a vicious breakup six months later. Dahl, despondent and heartbroken, embarked on crafting an album about love, loss and death. The end result, the simply named dahl, was praised by independent music website, fishhook.com as "an exploration of the soul, one that never bothers to hold your hand as you plunge into the abyss of hopelessness, drowning in Dahl's sea of inky black tears." Songs include the stark, almost misogynistic "I Judged Her(for Killing my Baby)" and the surreally depressing "Persistence of Memory." Scandinavian Shindig(2006) Following the success of dahl, Henrik Dahl opted to branch out even further by collaborating with DJ/producer team the wicked sick euro krew. The album, Scandinavian Shindig, was touted as "a mainstream underground house record." Many consider this venture into the house/techno/electronica genre to have been an incredibly misguided choice by a musician who clearly listens to very little house music, although hardcore Dahl fans will frequently defend this long out of circulation album as simply a misunderstood underground classic. Songs include "Oslo Status Quo" and "H.O.M.S(featuring wsek)." Alakazam(2009) Dahl's most recent album, Alakazam, is a return to his rock roots mixed with his longtime love of New Wave music. While previous albums tended to be more focused on guitar or turntables or quiet weeping(Visions, Shindig and dahl, respectively), Alakazam fuses Dahl's talents on both the guitar and keyboard to create what one internet commenter called "cool as shit."﻿ Songs include the upbeat ode to past albums "Darker Days Lie Behind" and the incredibly popular cover of Kenny Loggins "Footloose" featuring the Tiny Town Dancing Police.